Story of Life
by IridescentAngel18
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Blossom and Brick as they journey through life and all of its ups and downs.


_***A/N: **_

**Hey guys! So, I had this idea to start one of those continuous story things (what the heck are they called?) where each chapter is a one-shot, and I update randomly.**

**Haha, that should be perfect for me, right?! XD**

**Anyway, this is probably going to be just one-shots about the Reds as they go through life after marriage and children and such. **

**Can you say 'AWWWWW' ?**

**Yeah, this fic can be considered a continuation of 'Just Breathe' but you don't have to read that fic to know what's going on in this one? **

**Okay? Okay.**

**So...**

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

**Family**

Brick Jojo watched from the doorway as the two most important women in his life sat at the kitchen counter. He had been gone for about two weeks, and couldn't wait to greet his wife and daughter again. But, before he could surprise them, he saw the scene in front of him and couldn't help but watch from the shadows.

"Mommy, can I help make lunch?" His four-year-old daughter, Brianna, asks innocently. Blossom laughs and pulls down a cookbook, standing on her toes to reach it.

"Sure, honey. How about you pick the recipe?" She hands her daughter the book. Brianna flips through the pages, finally landing on a recipe.

"Let's make pinwheels!" She squeals, pointing at the picture. Blossom reads the recipe and smiles.

"Okay." She says, placing a hand over her large stomach. It's almost large enough to where she can't even see her own two feet. Brianna pulls down the mayonnaise jar as Blossom brings out the needed ingredients.

"Let's see, what do we need?" Blossom quickly boils several eggs, placing the strainer full of vegetables on the counter.

"Oh!" She gasps. Brick tenses, ready to leap into the room if Blossom needs him, but she simply places her hand on her stomach and turns to Brianna, who was watching her mother with concern.

"Look, the baby's kicking!" She takes her daughter's small hand and puts it on her stomach. Brianna's expression changes to one of awe.

"I can feel it!" The little girl says happily.

"I know." Blossom giggles. She picks up a bell pepper and carefully slices it as Brianna hands feel her stomach.

"Can the baby hear me?" The small girl inquires, glancing up at her mother.

"I think so." Blossom says thoughtfully. Brianna tilts her head to the side curiously, and Blossom continues speaking. "You know when you were restless in there I used to sing to you."

"Did it work?" Brianna asks, giggling. Blossom laughed.

"Sometimes." She conceded. "One thing a_lways _worked, though." She turned and headed to the stove, looking back at her daughter with a playful smile. "I used to tell you secrets."

Brianna watched her mother for a moment, and then started to roll the bread, flattening it like the recipe said.

"Do you wanna tell her a secret?" Blossom asked, turning the stove off and returning to her daughter's side. She began layering the ingredients on top of the bread. Brianna's eyebrows furrowed.

"What would I say?" The preschooler asked. Blossom smiled.

"You could just tell her something about yourself." She suggested. Brianna shrugged.

"Maybe." Blossom sprinkled the cilantro on top of the layer of tomatoes. Brianna picked up the pickle jar and unsuccessfully tried to pry the lid off.

"You could tell her what a great soccer player you are." Her mother said. Brianna looked up at her pleadingly.

"Help me!" She giggled. Blossom laughed and opened the troublesome jar for her, and Brianna pinched one in her fingers and placed it on the pinwheel-in-progress. She stole another one, eating it while Blossom stood behind her, her arms coming around the help her daughter roll up the bread.

"And you fold it here…"She murmured, demonstrating. Brianna's small hands were on the middle of the roll, Blossom's on either side of hers. Once the roll was finished, Blossom took a knife out. "And…" She cut off a slice and it tipped over, revealing the swirl of meat and vegetable encased in the bread. Blossom gasped theatrically, making her child giggle in delight.

"It's a pinwheel!" Brianna exclaimed. Blossom nodded, deftly slicing the rest of the roll.

"It's a pinwheel." She confirmed. Brianna beamed.

"We made it!" She hopped off her stool and opened a cabinet, pulling out multiple bowls in search of the ones she was looking for. Blossom stood at the counter, arranging the pinwheel slices on a plate. Blossom then pulled out fresh berries and yogurt from the fridge, and Brianna sat back down on the stool and showed her mother the two glass sundae cups she had found. Blossom pecked her daughter's forehead lovingly, making the small girl giggle again.

"You could tell her what a great sister you'll be." Blossom said softly, smiling as she layered the fruit and yogurt. Brianna looked up from the strawberry she had been nibbling. Blossom met her eyes and smiled at her, putting the last layer of fruit on the parfaits.

Brianna hopped down from the stool, and stood in front of her mother's large round stomach. Blossom froze, a raspberry in one hand and a parfait in the other. Her eyes suddenly found Brick's, and he knew that his wife had known he was there all along, not saying anything to spoil the surprise. He grinned at her.

"You're really going to love Mom." Brianna said, her palms against Blossom's stomach. Blossom eyes dropped to stare at Brianna, and Brick could tell they were shimmering with happy tears. Blossom smiled as Brianna hugged her mother's stomach, her cheek pressed into the fabric of her shirt.

A moment later, Brick stepped into the room.

"I know I do." He said. Blossom smiled prettily and Brianna whipped around.

"Daddy!" She bounded across the kitchen and flew into his arms. He swung her around, chuckling as she gripped his shirt tightly and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Blossom came around the island and wrapped her arms around her husband and daughter. Brick kissed Brianna's hair and then leaned down slightly to kiss Blossom.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

**I totally stole this from Publix.**

**I am so sorry.**

**Haha NO I'M NOT I DON'T REGRET THIS AT ALL! I saw the Mother's Day Commercial and I almost bawled my eyes out.**

**This HAD to be written. It had to.**

**I changed it a bit, but the general idea is Publix's. There. That was the disclaimer.**

**NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING SUED. :DDD**

**R&R, please! Would love to hear your thoughts!**

**XOXO**


End file.
